


Talismán

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EDIT KUGURI TIENE NOMBRE WHOOP, M/M, Manga Spoilers, al 206, por qué no podias tener un nombre kuguri por qué, post!nohebi vs nekoma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un encuentro inesperado en los pasillos del gimnasio de Tokyo.<br/>(O, el casual comienzo de <i>algo</i>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talismán

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte culpa de [selpeda](http://selpeda.tumblr.com/tagged/KuguShiba) en tumblr que hace unos art bellisimos de estos dos, parte culpa (como no) de largas conversaciones con [frozenyogurt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/); y parte culpa de que no puedo resistirme a la combinación de adorabilidad y rarepair que es el kugushiba, _ooops_.
> 
> Para variar, estrenando tag, con algo bien cortito pero como para sacarse uno las ganas~

El vestuario está vacío cuando regresa, reverberan en su interior las voces que provienen del pasillo. Yuuki no lo piensa dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia su casillero, prisa en sus pasos y ansiedad en sus dedos. Busca en el interior, recorriendo a tientas la superficie fría del metal, pero sin suerte. Allí no está. Su vista se clava en el suelo como segunda alternativa posible, se agacha en cuclillas y espera que el brillo de la cadena delate la ubicación del colgante. Quizás se le cayó mientras se cambiaba, el enganche lleva mal un par de semanas y no sería la primera vez que se suelta de su cuello. Aunque sí la primera que no lo nota. Culpa a la euforia de la victoria.

Vuelve a llevar una mano a su pecho, tanteando contra su ropa, esperando encontrar el colgante allí a pesar de que es la tercera vez que comprueba. No quiere ni pensar en la posibilidad que le haya perdido en la ducha y éste se haya ido por la corriente. Aun así, se gira en dirección a los baños, pasa una mano por sus cabellos para quitarlos de frente sus ojos y muerde un suspiro de resignación entre sus labios. _Tiene_ que apurarse y _tiene_ que encontrar el colgante. Su valor no es tanto como el aprecio que le tiene, es una tontería considerarlo “ _de la suerte_ ”, cuando no siempre ha significado victoria, pero le ha acompañado en todos sus partidos desde que ingresó a Nekoma, perderlo ahora que irán a Nacionales…

No llega a dar dos pasos cuando lo ve, enredado contra la madera de uno de los bancos, cerca del casillero que utilizó Yaku-san. Debe haberse caído cuando ayudaba a su senpai a levantarse. Se apresura a tomarlo, chequeando que efectivamente el enganche ha vuelto a ceder y lo coloca en el bolsillo de su campera, sosteniéndolo firme con su mano. Están todos esperando por él en el ómnibus, del cual salió corriendo sin dar más explicaciones que un simple―: _me olvidé de algo_ ―, así que no le dedica una segunda mirada al vestuario antes de salir al trote del mismo. Cierra el puño alrededor del colgante con fuerza, temiendo que vuelva a caerse y corre por los pasillos del gimnasio en dirección al estacionamiento.

Es tal su prisa que cuando da vuelta a la última esquina no repara en el muchacho de pie en medio de su camino. Se da de lleno contra su espalda, cayendo de cola y haciendo que el otro chico se balancee en su sitio. Yuuki no le presta demasiada atención, sus ojos buscando la cadena que soltó al detener la caída con su mano. Está sólo a un palmo de distancia y Yuuki se apresura a volver a tomarla, antes de girarse con una disculpa a mitad de camino en sus labios que no llega a terminar.

Las palabras se atoran en su garganta cuando se fija en la ropa de tonos verdes del chico y reconoce al número doce de Nohebi al observar su rostro. Desde su posición en el suelo, el muchacho se le hace un gigante y Yuuki se aferra con más fuerza a su colgante, bajando la mirada y tragando su miedo.

―Lo… lo siento ―logra articular cuando vuelve a levantar a mirada para enfrentarse a su contrincante. Los nervios del partido aun cosquillean contra su piel. _Número Doce_ se limita a asentir tan ligeramente que Yuuki cree haberlo imaginado, pero luego le ofrece una mano para ayudarle a levantarse― Gracias.

Sus dedos son firmes cuando sujetan la mano de Yuuki y tiran de ella hacía adelante, levantándolo sin esfuerzo. Yuuki vuelve a repetir su agradecimiento y _Número Doce_ se encoge de hombros, soltando su mano sólo luego de comprobar que Yuuki ha recuperado el equilibrio.

―Siento… yo… no te vi ―Yuuki pasa su mano libre por sus cabellos, el balbuceo de sus palabras enrojeciendo sus mejillas, y juguetea con la cadena entre sus dedos―. _Lo siento_.

―Yo estaba en medio ― _Número Doce_ , Yuuki realmente tendría que aprenderse los nombres de sus contrincantes, curva ligeramente los labios y vuelve a encogerse de hombros, como si no hubiera más en ello: la culpa no es de Yuuki por no mirar donde iba, sino de él por no hacerse a un lado. La idea se le hace tan ridícula que siente ganas de reír. No sabe si es por la expresión de su rostro, o si porque se fija en su conjunto de Nekoma, pero los ojos del rematador de Nohebi le recorren de pies a cabeza y con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, que Yuuki sí nota, vuelve a hablar―: Eres el líbero de Nekoma.

―Segundo libero ―responde por instinto, y ante la mirada evaluadora del muchacho siente sus mejillas encenderse aún más. Da vueltas al colgante en su mano un par de veces y llena sus pulmones de aire al hablar, extendiendo su mano hacia adelante―. Shibayama Yuuki, primer año. 

―Uhm, Kuguri… Kuguri Naoyasu― _Número Doce_ , _Kuguri_ , observa su mano unos momentos, antes de volver a estrecharla―. Primer año.

Es recién cuando siente el apretón de manos de Kuguri, aún una cabeza por encima suyo a pesar de estar ambos de pie, es que Yuuki nota que entre sus dedos sostiene el colgante. El contraste entre el frío del metal y la calidez del tacto de Kuguri le provocan un pequeño escalofrío y cuando vuelven a interrumpir el contacto, Yuuki jura ver curiosidad en ojos del otro. El silencio que se expande entre ellos es incómodo y en el fondo de su mente Yuuki recuerda que lleva prisa, _le están esperando_. Aun así, cuando habla no es una despedida.

―Estuviste genial ―murmura. Puede sentir la emoción en su voz cuando lo dice, así que desvía la mirada esperando que al menos Kuguri no pueda verlo reflejado también en su rostro.

Es un cumplido honesto, porque si algo ha obtenido de su tiempo con Yaku-san, además de múltiples moretones y confianza ciega para un partido como el de hoy, es el aprender a reconocer un buen rematador. Pero una vez que las palabras flotan en el aire y sólo recibe silencio, no puede evitar preguntarse si no habrá sido un atrevimiento. Ellos ganaron, Nohebi perdió, a fin de cuentas.

Yuuki se aferra a la cadena en su mano para recuperar valor y levanta el rostro para enfrentarse a Kuguri. Su reacción no es lo que espera: ni enojo ni tristeza. Kuguri tiene los labios entreabiertos y el rostro ligeramente ladeado, sopesando sus palabras con sorpresa.

Por un momento parece que va a responderle, pero entonces el grito de Haiba resuena en el pasillo, haciendo sobresaltar a Yuuki.

―¡Shibayama-kun! ―Haiba está apoyado contra la puerta de entrada, una mano en su cintura, intentando recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. ―¡Venía a buscarte, ¿encontraste…

Haiba detiene sus palabras y frunce el ceño, notando la presencia de Kuguri junto a Yuuki. Su pose cambia inmediatamente y Yuuki recuerda que, para lo torpe que suele ser su compañero, su metro noventa puede ser muy intimidante. Antes que Haiba comience a avanzar hacia ellos, Yuuki asiente en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa que espera transmita no hay razón para preocuparse, y vuelve a girarse hacia Kuguri.

―Lo siento de nuevo, Kuguri-san ―Yuuki se inclina ligeramente, ambas manos enlazadas al frente jugando con el colgante entre ellas.― Debo marcharme, fue… ―Yuuki fija su vista en sus dedos y en la cadena en ellos. _Suerte_ , piensa, _fue suerte_. Sacude los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y cuando vuelve a levantar la vista hacia Kuguri sus palabras son otras―: La próxima las detendré todas.

Le tiembla todo el cuerpo, mezcla contradictoria de inseguridad y decisión. Sobre todo expectante, mientras Kuguri lo evalúa, su expresión neutra. En el fondo Yuuki puede escuchar a Haiba preguntando si ya se van, pero no le presta atención. Parece una eternidad hasta que Kuguri asiente, una promesa de un reto, y le regala una sonrisa tan tenue que se desvanece antes de que Yuuki pueda almacenarla en su memoria.

―¡Van a dejarnos, Shibayama! ―Haiba luce desesperado cuando Yuuki finalmente empieza a trotar hacia la salida, apenas girándose para mirar atrás cuando está en la puerta y buscando con sus dedos el enganche de la cadena mientras saluda a Kuguri en un impulso.

En el camino intentará arreglar la cadena y así poder volver a sentir el peso del colgante en su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Por si a alguien le interesa,~~ ~~_Yasahiro_ ~~ ~~significa: pacifico, calmo, sabio.~~   
>  ~~El día que Furudate nos bendiga con un nombre, supongo que lo cambiaré... :D~~
> 
>  
> 
> **edit 04/10**. Y llegó el día que Kuguri tiene nombre! Así que ahí queda editado ya :D


End file.
